As mobile terminals such as handheld gaming consoles, mobile phones, tablet, point of sale (POS) devices become lighter and thinner, the capacity of the batteries thereof is usually small. For example, the battery capacity of Switch handheld gaming consoles is only 4360 mAh, which can not meet the requirement of battery life. Besides, the Switch handheld gaming consoles has no handles which results in discomfort of the wrist after using movably the handheld gaming consoles for a long time.